A hell of a night
by videlbideru
Summary: Kaori's birthday celebration with Ryo turns awry. A night which changes their whole lives and destinies forever.
1. One hell of a night

A BIRTHDAY TO REMEMBER

"It's been five years since I was kidnapped by General Latoine and Ryo went to save me. And bro, somehow I was glad when he confessed his feelings for me, even if indirectly. But some how, nothing has changed between us. He still remains indifferent towards me. He still continues with his usual perversions and his skirt chasing ire remains unchanged." thought a 28 year old Kaori Makimura, as she silently wept while kneeling beside the grave of her late brother, Makimura.

**Kaori's POV:** "Miki and Falcon have got married and I'm really happy for the both of them. Today's my birthday but yet he's never been nice to me, on any of my birthdays. He's a great guy but I really wish this thick-skinned friend of yours would understand. I really love and care for him for standing beside me and realise his love for me. But somehow...somehow..."said Kaori. But before she could complete her sentence, a bored Ryo exclaimed "Ah, Kaori, are you done with your contemplation and confessions to your brother 'cause I'm really getting bored and tired here without the company of women."

"What the hell are you saying? What kind of heartless and insensitive idiot are you, not feeling anything in front of your ex-partner's grave?" said a really infuriated Kaori.

"_Insensitive, am I?" though Ryo to himself. _

"What did you say?" snapped Kaori

"Ah, nothing, let's go!"

The couple drove back to their apartment. While driving Ryo pondered as to how his life changed when the Makimura siblings stepped into his life, to change his life forever.

**Ryo's POV:** It's true that it's been five years and nothing has changed between us, at all. We still fight over petty issues; I still keep on drinking till late and enjoy my company with women, while she awaits my arrival till late at night. I know when I die I'm going to die a dog's death, with even a dog not pissing beside my grave. But I know at least she's going to stay beside me, like a tower of strength. I know I love her and yet-

Ryo continued with his train of thoughts while driving, had it not been for Kaori exclaiming "Ryo, what are you doing?"

"What?"

"We've reached already and yet you've crossed our apartment"

Ryo apologised and swerved back the car towards their apartment. After reaching their apartment, Kaori cooked lunch while Ryo bathed. The couple took lunch in utter silence and Kaori thought to herself "I can't believe it! Today's my birthday and he's not wished me, even once. I knew he was an insensitive bastard. But up to this extent!" She wanted to break the silence so she said "Hey Ryo"

Ryo: "Yeah"

Kaori: "Today's a special day? Right"

Ryo said nothing and only nodded his head

Kaori: "I think maybe we should do something special in the evening?"

Ryo: "Like what?"

Kaori: "I don't know. Maybe we bring some good wine or champagne and maybe a good dinner"

Ryo: "Yeah whatever. If its wine and dinner I'm open to the prospect but I'm going out now and won't be back before evening, bye"

Soon after lunch, he left to take a short stroll around the town and towards the park close by their apartment, to check out some pretty girls and also to buy a gift for Kaori. While strolling around the town, he came across a few good gift shops, but battled with confusion as to what gift he should buy her.

**Ryo POV:** I wonder what should, I buy her. I know I've never brought her any gifts. And seriously speaking, the main reason why I remember her birthday is because you died on the same day. Makimura, I know you might hate me forever, but I can't help it, you know. I know I've made a lot of beautiful women fall in love with me. But she is the only woman who has made me fall in love with her, and stolen my heart forever! (And boy, do I find it hard to come in terms with this truth, every day!) And I hate her for that!

While searching for a gift, he entered a small gift shop in Akiba, and found a perfect gift for his partner as well- a beautiful, small but simple ring to express his feelings, in the best way possible. At first, he was reluctant to purchase the ring, but eventually thought that maybe this gift would be a remuneration of all those years of not buying a birthday gift for the woman he loved the most.

He returned home in the evening, only to find the lights turned off, for no apparent reason. "That's strange. Why are the lights all turned off?" he thought to himself.

Ryo: Kaori, Oi Kaori. Where are you? As he searched around the house for his most beloved person

Kaori: Here, in my room.

Stumbling on his way, Ryo reached Kaori's room and said "What's the matter? Why did you turn all the lights..." but before he could complete the sentence, Kaori lit up the room with a couple of candle lights turning it into the most beautiful room ever.

"WOW" he thought to himself.

**Ryo's POV:** The room was barely candlelit, two champagne and a few beer bottles were placed on the table. But still it was looking beautiful and awesome. I kept on staring at her as she smiled and lit up the room with candles. She was dressed up simply, barely in a simple black skirt and a linen shirt, with nude make-up on her face. But she seemed more beautiful and striking than any woman in the world. Although, I've never looked at her, as an object of my sexual fantasy, but somehow, tonight, my friend down there just doesn't seem to agree. I kept on staring and smiling at her as she struggled with the champagne bottles.

Kaori: Ryo, Ryo, come and help me open the bottles.

Ryo: Wow, you can't open it tonight, but I thought that a cross-dressing young man like you could do anything! By the way, you can pull yourself off as a girl tonight, maybe!

Kaori took out a thousand pound hammer and shouted "Watch what you say, you idiot!"

Ryo: Joking, joking, Kaori-chan!

Kaori put the hammer away and said "Any way, you're lucky it's my birthday tonight and I'm in a good mood."

Ryo just kept on laughing to himself and a few minutes later, the couple sat beside each other, on the couch, enjoying the evening and drinking champagne.

Ryo: Oh Kaori

Kaori: What?

Ryo: I know I've never given you a birthday gift and-

Kaori: And what?

Ryo: "And I know its wrong and all. But can I make up, all these years, by giving you this" he added as he took out the ring and put it in her hand."

Kaori: Oh wow. Gee thanks, Ryo.

The ring was really pretty but a little bit small in size. So it wouldn't fit into her hand

Kaori: What the hell? It's not fitting in my ring finger.

Ryo: Oh I'm sorry. Why don't you try it in your little finger?

Kaori: Hmm. But isn't this meant for the ring finger?

Ryo: Bah, who cares, as long as it fits, wear it any finger

"Is it?" said Kaori as she wore the ring in her little finger and appeared a little sad.

**Kaori's POV:** "So he simply gave it to me as a birthday gift and nothing else. Yeah, but what was I expecting, from a man like him! Hey, but who cares! At least, he remembered my birthday, and gave me something cute and nice!"

Kaori looked at the ring as tears started dribbling down from her eyes.

Ryo: What's the matter? What's wrong? You hate the ring?

"No it's not that! It's just that, this ring reminds me of bro" replied Kaori, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh", sighed Ryo

Kaori: You know remember the time when I was in high school and I stumbled upon you and bro...

Ryo listened to Kaori narration, with a blank expression on his face, as if something else was going on in his head.

**Ryo's POV:** Shit, didn't even seem to notice the time flying by. At first, it was just two bottles of champagne, but I think, right now, we must be on our 28th glass of beer! Damn! And why the hell is she dressed up like a doll today! Man this is bad! I'm at the rate of losing myself and so is she. At this rate, we both might not last that long. She's dressed in such simple, plain, all so common clothes, but somehow she's so irresistible. And her lips! Damn those lips! I wish I could make her mine now!

Ryo smiled with a dreamy expression on his face as he noticed Kaori's lips and eyes while she continued talking. But suddenly, she started crying and clutched onto Ryo, like a child.

**Ryo's POV:** Man, what is she doing? Has the alcohol got into her head or something? Man this is bad! Got to do something, real fast! Her lips seem so like a dream now!

Kaori: I'm sorry, Ryo. But I couldn't control my emotions. I'm really missing aniue...

"Its ok" said Ryo cutting her short, as he lifted her face up by her chin, wiped her tears and pressed his lips onto hers.

"_Damn! What the hell am I doing?"_ thought Ryo as he deepened his kiss

Kaori finally pulled herself together for some air and exclaimed "Ryo? What?"She turned her face away in embarrassment. Ryo thought that maybe she might summon one of her divine hammers and churn him into separate pieces.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me, Kaori. I didn't mean to-"apologised a heavily embarrassed Ryo who felt Kaori's anger might send him into outer space, right now! But before he could complete his sentence, a teary eyed Kaori hugged him and pressed her lips onto his.

"Idiot is that how you feel? Is that how you feel towards me?" she said as she cried her heart out to which Ryo simply nodded his head.

Ryo's POV: Man I think we can't go back now! It's too late.

"_Her lips, her soft lips"_ he said as he wiped away some of her tears, off her face and kissed her passionately.

Ryo piggy-backed her onto his room and they resumed kissing passionately, on his bed. It's as if all these years of living the life of a beast in darkness, finally gave way to sunlight.


	2. Freaky Friday

**Ryo's POV: **I woke up with heavy, thud-like feeling at the back of my head on bright and sunny Friday morning. I didn't know what was going on last night. But I had a really good sleep last night. I had little idea about where I was right now. But I can't imagine I finally made love to Saeko! Her lips and her body! It was too good! Sorry Makimura, forgive me, my friend. I was first in making my move, so you'll have to live with that! At first, I thought that maybe we were in a hotel room. Hmm, maybe I could do with a bath. But who knows, maybe she's using the bathroom. Who cares! Maybe I can give her a secret visit now! I kept on giggling to myself at my own perverted thoughts. I got up to grab my shorts, lying on the floor, only to realise that we weren't in a hotel room. Hey! That's weird, this isn't a hotel room. Then where are we?

I stared around only to find myself in my own room. While putting on my shorts, I looked around the room, only to find someone sleeping with her head covered with the sheets. Hmm, that's strange! Is Saeko feeling this cold that she's covered herself up with the blanket completely! I looked on the other side, only to find clothes strewn over. I gave out a perverted giggle. Well that's too good. Maybe I can take a peek at her lovely assets, to which I slowly and steadily lifted up the sheet to reveal her ample bosom. But the minute I lifted the sheet, I was in for the greatest shock of my life _"What!Kaori!What's she doing on my bed! And that too all naked"_ I thought to myself. This means she and I actually 'DID IT'! "What the hell happened? And why don't I remember?" I thought as I covered my face with my palm, in shock and retribution. I turned back my thoughts to last night's events. I remember us, drinking. It was Kaori's birthday. And then, and then, we kissed! Oh shit! I carried her to my room and we finally fulfilled our passionate desires, in a night of drunkenness. I covered her up in the bed sheets and carried her off to her bed. I went back to her room to take her clothes, only to notice blood stains on my bed. _"Oh! Man! What did I do?" _I thought as I took her clothes back to her room and left them arranged on a chair. I was about to leave the room when I realised something was amiss.

_"Wait. I can't leave her like that! If she wakes up and discovers herself, she's sure going to pound me to death. Hmm, but what can I do?"_ I looked around the room to find the linen shirt lying on the chair. _"I got it!" _I thought. I took it, made her wear it and softly laid her head down on her pillow. The sleeping Kaori was somehow so beautiful and serene, like a calm ocean on a moonlit night. She looked almost perfect like a statuette. I kept on staring dreamily for a few minutes when my eyes wandered down to her cleavage and my little friend stood up. "_Not now" _I thought to myself as I covered her up in the bed sheet. _"Phew! Boy was this tough or what! And man was she heavy!"_ I thought as I left her room to take a bath.

Ryo took a bath and even hand washed his bed sheet, so as to remove any clues leading up to a serious speculation. After taking a bath, Ryo went back to his room and took out some of his 'mokkori' magazines to take his mind off from last night's events. But as he stared at a buxom beauty, he couldn't help comparing that buxom beauty's ample assets with Kaori's!

Ryo's POV: I took a bath to wash my mind and body of my 'sins' but nevertheless I couldn't help remembering how I basked myself in love last night. The bath might have helped me wash my body but definitely not my mind. So I went back to my room to take my mind off from last nights events and dive into my erotic magazines and books. _"Man! This girl looks like a real babe! Oh, what a buxom beauty she is!"_ As I kept on gazing at her face and assets, it reminded me more of Kaori's face and her hot body and the more I kept on thinking, my smile changed into a perverted grin. _"Huh! What the hell am I thinking? And why can't I control my thoughts anymore!" _As I tried controlling my thoughts and emotions, a sudden sharp scream from Kaori's room shook me off me off the sofa. And I rushed towards her room.

Ryo: "What's the matter? What happened? Are you hurt?" asked Ryo with a rolled magazine in his hand

Kaori: "No! What happened? And why am I dressed up like this, in simply my shirt?" asked Kaori with a confused and hapless look on her face

Ryo: "No, nothing happened between us, last night!" In an attempt to run away from the current tempest he was in right now, he finally gave away the bare naked truth.

Kaori: "What? What happened last night?" she asked with a murderous expression on her face.

Ryo: "Um, what could happen?" he smiled in a strange manner and added "We simply drank and you kept on dancing and stripping, but eventually you fainted, so I carried you to your room." He said avoiding her eyes

Kaori: "What? Are you sure this is what "exactly happened" and you're not making this up?" she asked suspiciously with her arms crossed

Ryo: "What makes you think, I'll do anything with you! Why would I do anything with a man? Am I gay or something?" he said grinning to himself. Within a few seconds of making that comment, he found himself pinned to the ground with a thousand-pound hammer.

Kaori: "Watch what you say, you idiot! And get out of my room now!" she shouted

Ryo went back to his room after pulling himself together. On the other hand, Kaori kept on pondering on the events of last night. "Hmm, maybe he's right after all. There's no way this guy could do anything with me, even if were dancing naked. Somehow I find it irritating that he disregards me as a woman, but sometimes I think its better this way. I guess everything was normal between us last night. Phew" Kaori thought as she smiled to herself and dismissed the idea altogether.

The tempest is over for now. But what awaits the sweeper duo in the not so distant future?


	3. Juno or those nine months?

[THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE. PLEASE POUR IN MORE REVIEWS. IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU GIVE ME SOME MORE IDEAS AS TO HOW I COULD IMPROVE IT.

PS: THANKS NEHA!]

Three months passed by peacefully, with business flowing in as usual in the 'City Hunters' lives. But with sunshine, rain and thunder comes by too. And similarly even in the 'City Hunter' duo's lives, a tempest was close by, to striking them soon.

It is a normal summer day in the month of June. After a long day of shopping for groceries around Tokyo, Kaori Makimura went over to 'Cat's Eye', to grab a cup of coffee and to visit her friends, Miki and Falcon. Miki and Falcon were delighted to see the auburn haired young woman, after a long time.

Miki: "After such a long time. How are you Kaori, and how's Saeba san?" she asked after welcoming her guest.

After having kept her groceries bag on another chair, Kaori replied "Doing just fine and that idiot of a sweeper is doing as usual. A cup of coffee, please, Umibozu san?"

Umibozu nodded his head and headed off to make coffee while the two women chatted away. After sometime, Falcon returned with a coffee cup in his hand and said "Here's your coffee" with a stoic-like expression on his face. While Miki and Kaori continued with their chatting about daily affairs, Falcon continued doing the dishes in the kitchen. Kaori was about to take a sip from her coffee cup when suddenly she lost consciousness and fell from her chair, with a thud on the ground.

"Kaori!" exclaimed Miki as she watched the young woman fall in front of her eyes. Falcon rushed to the scene, only to notice Kaori unconscious and bleeding. Kaori suffered a cut on her forehead, from the sudden fall.

Falcon: "What's wrong?" reacted Falcon; on seeing an unconscious and wounded Kaori.

Miki: "I don't know, we were talking, when she suddenly fell..." replied Miki with a shocked expression on her face.

Falcon: "Its ok" he said as he lifted her up "I've got her. You'd better make a call to that buffoon! Hmph"

Miki and Falcon immediately rushed to her aid. While Falcon tended to the wound she received on her head, Miki called up Ryo.

Meanwhile at their apartment, Ryo killed time by reading magazines with lusty content, when suddenly the phone rang. At first, Ryo hesitated to receive the call and continued to giggle and fantasize away over the girl's photos. But when the phone rang for a second and third time, Ryo got irritated and went over to receive the call.

Ryo: "Hello" he said, expecting Kaori to be on the other side.

Miki: "Saeba-san? I..." replied Miki, but before she could say anything, Ryo flooded with a host of questions and greetings.

Ryo: "Oh Miki, it's you! How are you? Is that octopus bugging and boring you to death? May I be of any assistance of entertaining you tonight? Sorry, I didn't know it was you. I thought it was Kaori." he said, with a lecherous grin on his face.

Miki: "Look, can we keep the chit-chat, for later? Right now, you have to help me. Kaori, she's hurt and injured and needs immediate hospitalization. Although, Falcon is helping her but..." she explained.

Ryo: "But how?" asked Ryo as his expression changed from lecherous to serious

Miki: "I'll explain later. Can you contact a few good hospitals, right now? It's urgent" she replied and hung up the call.

Soon after, Ryo fished out a couple of numbers from the telephone directory, kept close beside the telephone. He called up a few hospitals, after which, a female receptionist of a popular hospital received the call. When Ryo enquired about the need for an ambulance, the receptionist transferred the call to the emergency unit. Once Ryo explained the whole situation and gave the address to one of the members of the emergency unit, he hung up the call.

A few minutes later, Ryo called up Miki again and assured her that the ambulance will be there within half an hour and he'll be at the hospital, as soon as possible. Ryo rushed off with his car within an hour to take care of the entire issue. While driving, he thought to himself, as to what happened in Cat's eye.

**Ryo's POV: **What just happened? I don't get it. Kaori was fine in the morning. In fact, she's fine every morning. What happened to her now? Could it be appendicitis? Hmm. She was complaining of stomach ache and headache. And of late, she did have a loss in appetite. Hmm. But what does this have to do with this freak accident today?

As thoughts continued to plague Ryo's mind, he parked his car and rushed towards the hospital to get an idea of the whole issue. Ryo enquired the receptionist about the patient, to which a pretty nurse guided him down the hallway to the gynaecology section, where Kaori's room was. On noticing Miki and Falcon, waiting on one side of corridor, Ryo went over to ask Miki about the freak accident.

Miki: "Saeba-san, I'm glad you're here" said an over-elated Miki, on seeing Saeba.

Ryo: "What happened?" asked Ryo

Miki: "I don't know. We were chatting over a cup of coffee, when she suddenly lost consciousness" she said.

Falcon: "We healed to her head injury, before the ambulance reached and we helped her get admitted" added Falcon to her reply.

Ryo: "Thanks. But where is she? And is she awake?" said Ryo with a smirk on his face.

Miki: "Unfortunately, no. But I guess the doctors might be able to provide us any details" replied Miki, thinking about Ryo's protective and sheltering nature towards Kaori. But before she could complete, she heard a woman shout out "Pervert!" and noticed Ryo resuming his 'usual' antics, even in the hospital.

Ryo: "Thank god!" he said as he happily chased after a cute nurse.

On seeing Ryo continuing his lecherous activities, even in the hospital, Miki felt disgusted about Ryo's nature and said angrily "That guy! Sheesh! He never changes! And here I thought he was worried about Kaori!"

Falcon: "Leave let him be. He's just as worried as we are, the difference being, he doesn't show it" said an undeterred Falcon.

As Ryo continued with his antics, an older female nurse tapped on his back and said with a sweet voice "Are you related to Ms. Makimura?" to which Ryo jumped behind with joy, expecting a pretty lady, and said "Yeah, sort of". Unfortunately, the lady's voice didn't quite match her facial features, which left Ryo eventually disheartened and he thought to himself _"God! For once, I thought she was a bomb! But I guess her face defused me out!"_. "Hmm, did you say anything, sir?" she asked with a smile on her face. "No" he replied. "Alright, then please follow me. Dr. Nitta wants to talk with you over an important matter regarding Ms. Makimura" said the nurse.

_"An important matter is it? Well, I hope at least the doctor's more interesting and pretty than the nurse. Besides gynaecologists can't be guys! In fact, she might be real hot stuff. Then maybe she and I can have some 'fun'"_ thought Ryo with a lecherous grin, as the nurse led him to the doctor's chamber. But the doctor didn't quite match up to his thoughts and expectations, for he was a man and Ryo, as usual, was expecting a lady. Dr. Nitta was 50-something year old man with salt and peppery hair and beard. Although the man with a deep gravely voice, appeared to be serious and professional, he had quite the sense of sarcasm and humour.

Nitta: "Have a seat" he said as he took a look at the file records for Kaori and added "Mr. Saeba"

Ryo: "What's the matter, doc?" he said as he took his seat

Nitta: "Lately, have you noticed anything unusual, Mr. Saeba?" he asked with a hand on his chin

Ryo: "Except for Naoko-chan, whom I didn't see today in the hospital today and Tomoko-chan from the front desk, I don't think anything's unusual" he said with a smile.

Nitta: "No, I mean, Ms. Makimura. Did you notice anything unusual changes in her and her health?" he asked with a sarcastic expression on his face.

Ryo: "Oh! Kaori?" he said and added "the only change I think I noticed was the loss of appetite, stomach ache and headache, I guess"

Nitta: "Alright. Oh and by the way, what kind of relationship do you share? Are you married or living in, any chance?" he asked

Ryo: "Kaori and me? Why do you ask and why do I have to share details about my personal life with someone like you?" he asked as Nitta noticed Ryo losing his cool

Nitta: "**'Why'**, do you ask?"

Ryo: "Yes why?" he asked as he got up and turned away to leave the room

Nitta: "Because you're going to be a father, in a period of less than five months and now you have to decide what's best for you and her as well. And oh yes, one more thing, it's too late to go for an abortion right now, as it might put her life in peril" he said

A long endearing silence continued, after which, Ryo asked with his back turned to the doctor "Where is she? Where is Kaori, doctor? I want to meet her"

Doctor: "She was awake but I don't know whether if she's still awake now. You see, Ms. Makimura had to undergo a test for which we had to give her a couple of sedatives. So I don't know whether she's awake or-" said the doctor, but before he could complete, Ryo interrupted him.

Ryo: "I don't care. I want to meet her. I'll wait" replied a calm but desperate Ryo.

Hearing the desperation in his voice, the doctor called in the nurse and asked her to take Mr. Saeba down to Ms. Makimura's room. "This way" said the nurse as she guided Ryo towards Kaori's room. He treaded down the hallway expressionlessly in silence without a single word on his lips or a smile on his face.

As tension and distress wafted over Ryo's life, Miki and Falcon waited below to get wind of some good news regarding Kaori's health.

Miki: "It's almost over an hour but Saeba-san's not here. I wonder if Kaori's alright" said a worried Miki

Falcon: "Don't worry. I guess she'll be fine" assured Falcon.

Miki: "I hope so" she said with a distressful look on her face.

Meanwhile, Ryo contemplated and regretted over his past mistakes, as he kept on worrying about their relationship.

**Ryo's POV: **It's all, my fault. If it hadn't been for that night, she wouldn't have been in this 'state' now! But, I still don't get it. We 'did it' only once. How could she get pregnant in one shot? I guess I must hand it over to my 'mokkori', strong and sturdy, as ever. And I also guess it was alcohol. No, but what the hell am I thinking? The main thing right now is, how am I, going to solve this mess that I'm in right now! And more importantly, will she forgive me? While I tried to seek for a solution from my jumbled mess of thoughts, the nurse led me to Kaori's room. On entering, I found my partner happily asleep, unaware of the tempest in our lives.

Nurse: "Oh dear, she's asleep, till now. But I could have swore-" said the nurse, before Ryo interrupted in between her speech.

Ryo: "Its ok, miss. I'll wait till she wakes up" said Ryo.

Nurse: "Alright" replied the nurse as she left Ryo alone in the room.

**Ryo's POV: **The nurse smiled at me and left the room. I stood close to the window across the room, near Kaori's bed, staring at a sweet sleeping face. If not beautiful like every swimsuit model, she was definitely looking like an angel. And that's why I loved her! I claimed myself to be a playboy, a flirt, a lady killer and a Robin Hood who stole every pretty lady's heart. But here I was standing in a hospital room, finally admitting defeat in the hands of my not-at-all a babe, tomboyish and foul mouthed partner, whom I fortunately and unfortunately fell in love with. It's not that I don't want to be a father but it's just that I'm scared. I'm scared for the kid as well as Kaori. And moreover, I don't want the kid to grow up in an atmosphere of guns and fear. I don't want the child to go through what I went through.

As Ryo ran his train of thoughts which plagued him every now and then, Kaori finally woke up, only to notice a cool and calm Ryo, waiting with his back turned towards her. Kaori kept silent for a long time for she knew the truth, since the time she gained consciousness in the hospital. She wasn't sure as to what to do but she knew something very clearly. She wanted to bear the child but continue being with Ryo as well. But somehow she knew that was not possible. And for that reason she was sad. She continued thinking about the next decision when Ryo turned towards her, and was surprised to find her awake but silent and sad.

Ryo: "Oh Kaori, you're awake?" asked a surprised Ryo

Kaori: "Yeah" she replied hiding her sadness with a fake smile.

Ryo: "I'm sorry. Look, I know I don't have any right to speak. But I lied to you that morning because I was scared. I didn't know what to do or how would it affect our friendship. Punish me in whatever way you want to. But I'm really-" said Ryo with downcast eyes but before he could complete, Kaori interfered.

Kaori: "It's ok. I don't want to look back and regret for our past mistakes. But can you promise me something?" she asked with imploring eyes

Ryo: "What is it?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

Kaori: "Promise me that you'll stay beside us, especially through these five-six months. I know I made a mistake by getting pregnant, and you might want to fire me because of that. But can you at least stay beside me for these few months. No matter what, you won't leave me. You see, I want our child to see his dad's face, even if it's only once. After bearing the child, I promise I'll go away. I'll find a way to survive. I know we can't have children. But now that we're finally going to have one, can you at least stay beside me, for these few months? Can you?" she asked

Ryo didn't answer. He was apparently angry over Kaori's proposition. He did not want to be with her, only during good times, but even during the worst of times. Instead he hit her on her cheek. He knew it was wrong to hit a woman, especially if it were a woman whom you love and care for. But this was simply intolerable.

Kaori: "God, that hurts! What was that for? What did I do? If you really didn't want to have a kid, you could have at least told me the truth, four-five months ago! I could have at least done something back then! What's the matter?" protested a hurt and offended Kaori

Ryo: "Just stop it, al right! What were you expecting? Were you thinking that I would stick with you only during the best of times and back out during times like these? Look, I know I'm a loser and a flirt, but not that irresponsible, that I would abandon you. Besides I promised your brother I would take care of you. I know it's my fault. But at least make it up to you. I might be a terrible partner and a man, but at least give me a chance to be a good father?" he said with a smile, giving Kaori a clearer hint about his feelings towards her.

On hearing these words, Kaori's face lit up with a smile. She knew Ryo would be beside her always and especially at times of need. But she never expected this skirt-chasing, childish sweeper to be so committed and responsible towards her. She was happy and delighted on hearing Ryo's decision. But somehow she was sad. Sad since she didn't know what lay ahead in the dark and distant future.

No matter how much she tried to hide it she felt a separation was inevitable.


	4. Midnight Lightening

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS KIND OF DOWN WITH A FLU. SO TOOK TIME OFF! SORRY GUYS! AND THAT KIND OF PUT OFF MY CURRENT CHAPTER AND MY NEXT CHAPTER [ WHICH HAD TO BE DELETED AFTER MY LAPTOP GOT FORMATTED, ALL THANKS TO A TROJAN VIRUS]

PS: THANKS NEHA, FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! J

MIDNIGHT LIGHTENING

Four more months went by and Kaori was left with little time before she could finally become a mother. In the initial days of her pregnancy, Ryo allowed her to go ahead with her daily routine and activities like shopping or checking out the message board for new clients. But as time passed, her 'bump' became more apparent and for her safety, her partner advised her to stay at home while he would take on some of her responsibilities.

Since the time it was confirmed that she would become a mother, no matter where Kaori went, Ryo stayed be her side, like her shadow. The couple even sleep together in the same room, if not on the same bed. Moreover, unlike before, Ryo barely went out drinking till late at night, since he was concerned about his partner's safety. And even if he did, it was more for scourging information rather than late night partying or dating hostesses. On a late autumn night, Ryo was deep asleep when he heard a sound. No matter how listless he might have been or was, his training made him vigilant and calm having to stay alert for enemies, even in his sleep. He decided to make a quick surveillance of the house with his trusted python on his side.

**_"_**_Nothing seems to be here"_ he thought, as he made a quick check around the bathroom and Kaori's room. He was about to return to his room when he suddenly heard a sound, coming from the eastern direction. _"What's that sound? It's coming from the kitchen, I guess. It's better if I check it out" _he thought to himself, as he pulled out his trusty python from his holster. He took his position and jumped into the kitchen with his gun to keep playing outsiders at bay, only to find Kaori taking out stuff from the refrigerator to dig into a midnight snack.

Ryo: "What the hell? What are you doing here, this late at night?" he asked with a lecherous smirk on his face, as he positioned his sight from his partner's face to her partly revealing chest.

Kaori: "Hey, that's my line! More importantly, what's the matter with you, barging in with a gun?" she replied angrily as she adjusted her night gown.

Ryo: "Well, I thought maybe it was an outsider. But never mind me. What's up with you and food these days? We had dinner just a few hours ago. And now, you're feasting like a mon- AHH" he said, but before he complete his sentence, Kaori pinned him down with a thousand ton hammer!

Ryo: "God, how the hell can she swing the hammer this hard with a belly that big?" he said as he crouched underneath the hammer.

Kaori: "And I hope you liked the taste of today's midnight meal!" she said as she stuck out her tongue to him.

Ryo: "Whatever! Anyway, let's get back to sleep" he said turning to go back when Kaori suddenly exclaimed "Wait!"

Ryo: "Why?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Kaori: "You see I can't sleep because of this 'craving'" she said, looking away from him.

Ryo: "Craving? What kind of craving?" he asked.

Kaori: "You know I'm dying to eat udon with takoyaki. And I want it right now!" she asked tugging her partner by the collar.

Ryo: "What? Are you crazy, woman? It's one in the morning" he exclaimed.

Kaori: "No, I need it. Please, I really want to have some udon" she said in desperation.

Ryo: "No! Absolutely, positively-AHH" but before he could complete, Kaori took out one of her hammers, ready to pound him.

Kaori: "You were saying-" she replied confidently holding a hammer in her hand and a smile on her face.

Ryo: "Alright, alright. Put that thing away. You get ready. And I'll get the car ready!" he said as a large bead of sweat appeared on his forehead.

The duo soon left in search for a food joint.

Kaori: "Where are we going by the way?" she asked confused.

Ryo: "You'll see. It's a place, not far off from where we live" he replied while driving.

Kaori: "At least tell me where it is?" asked an impatient Kaori, sitting next to Ryo.

Ryo: "Can't you be a little patient? What's wrong with you? And why are you hungry all the time?" said Ryo as he twitched his eyebrows.

Kaori: "Stop over exaggerating and drive. It's not that every single second I need food like oxygen! It's just that-" she said as she blushed and rolled her eyes while talking.

Ryo: "It's just what?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Kaori: "It's just that it's not just me, even 'he' feels hungry" she surmised, as she looked away enjoying the night view.

Ryo: "Whose 'he'?" he asked again.

Kaori: "You know 'he'-" she replied pointing towards her belly

Ryo: "How do you know, the baby's a 'he'? He could be a 'she' as well" he replied with his eyes on the road.

Kaori: "Well that's-" she said, rolling her eyes.

As she continued with her explanation, Ryo thought about the change in his life and character since he came to realise fatherhood. The much feared and revered man in the underworld, 'City Hunter' Saeba Ryo, found himself winding his car through the twists and turns of the road, enjoying the bright city lights and the scarcely populated streets, with his partner, Kaori, whom he feared and revered even more. While his pretty partner was chattering away, Ryo ran his train of thoughts.

**Ryo's POV: **Man, I can't believe I'm actually doing this! The great 'City Hunter' fulfilling the not-so-great demands of his not-at-all-a-lovely partner. The man who used to drown himself in the company of beautiful babes and alcohol till late at night is now babysitting and fulfilling the 'desires' of his partner. To think that this day would come in my life? It's seriously unimaginable. It's lucky enough that I know this food joint for super tasty Japanese cuisines in Shinjuku Park, which remains open till dawn. Otherwise, I would have had to go scourging the city all night long, thanks to Kaori's incorrigible demands. We reached the park soon enough. While I parked the car close outside the park, Kaori waited for me in front of the entrance. Kaori and I entered the park, in the wee hours of the night. God I still believe I'm doing this! And boy, I just hope that old man, Ren's place is open.

Kaori: Where is this place? Don't tell me it's here, in the park!

Ryo: Just walk, will you? It's close by!

Kaori: Well, at least tell me the name, will you?

_Ryo: "I hope that guy's place is open" _he thought as he looked around.

On noticing the food joint open with a few customers actually ordering at this hour, a baffled Ryo was thankful that God had finally heard his prayers.

_Ryo:_ "_Thank God!" _thought Ryo.

Ryo: "It's here" he said pointing at the food joint to Kaori.

The couple ordered a few dishes. And soon after, they continued eating ravenously, off their plates. As they ate, they chatted amongst themselves as well as with the owner, from time to time.

Ryo: "The food's great, right?" asked Ryo.

Kaori: "Yeah! I've never had such tasty udon in my life! And I guess even he'll be happy" replied an extremely satiated Kaori, who took a bite of takoyaki.

Ryo: "Why you referring the kid as 'he'? What if he's a she?" asked Ryo.

Kaori: "No, I just feel it's a boy since whenever some of your pretty female clients or Saeko or Reika dropped at our place for a visit, I felt 'his' kick. But whenever, a guy would come like Umibozu san 'he' would never kick!" surmised Kaori with confidence.

Ryo felt a huge bead of sweat appear at Kaori's assumption.

_Ryo: "I guess he's my son after all"_ thought Ryo with a smirk on his face.

Kaori: "Say, Ryo, if he were a son, would it be ok if we would name him Hideo?" asked Kaori.

Ryo: "And what if the baby were a girl?" counter-questioned Ryo.

Kaori: "How about Yukari?" replied Kaori as her eyes sparkled with happiness.

Ryo: "If it's a girl, then we can name her Saori?" insisted Ryo.

Kaori: "Why Saori? Why not, Yukie or Yuka?" asked a confused Kaori.

Ryo: "I thought it would rhyme well with Kaori" surmised Ryo while he ate and added "Besides-"

Ryo was just going to complete his words as well as his bowl of udon, when he faintly heard the sound of someone cocking a gun, not far off. He immediately left Kaori, asking her to wait at the joint and went off towards the other end of the park, in the trail of danger.

**Ryo's POV: **

_Ryo: "What was that sound?" _ Ryo thought, as he headed off in the speed of wind towards the direction of the sound. He kept running with the trusty colt python in his hand. His feet came to a stop when he noticed two to three people harassing a hooded figure. "_What's this?"_ he said as he hid behind a bush. When the matter was beginning to get worse, Ryo ambushed upon the men with the shot of his gun.

Unknown man 1: "Who's that?" asked the one of them, as he looked around for intruders.

Ryo: "What's the matter, guys? Did I disturb your play? Sorry, but you see playtime is over" replied Ryo, playing with his gun.

Unknown man 2: "Why you-" he said, and tried to hit Ryo with a sharp knife. But before he could do that, Ryo knocked the man unconscious.

One of the two shady men held a sharp knife, close to the hooded person's throat and warned Ryo of dire consequences.

Unknown man 1: "I warn you, don't come near or else, the girl dies." he said, as he dragged the girl to make a quick getaway in their car. But before he could do that, the girl stomped the man's feet and this gave Ryo a chance to injure his hand with a bullet.

Unknown man 1: "Darn you!" he said, as he tried to get hold of a weapon to attack Ryo. But before he could do that, Ryo kicked the knife away, stomped on his injured hand, while pointing a gun at him.

Ryo: "Now get going fast, otherwise, I'll send you, your boss and your entire unit on a one way free trip to hell!" warned Ryo, while playing with his gun.

Unknown man 1: "Darn! You'll pay for this!" warned the man, ready to strike back.

Ryo: "What? What did you say?" said Ryo as cocked the trigger, ready to shoot.

Unknown man 1: "No nothing! Yes!" he said, as he got ready to leave.

Ryo: "Oh yes and don't forget your friend too!" as he kicked the unconscious man in his stomach.

Unknown man 1: "Yes"

The men left with their car, as Ryo trained his gun on them and pulled the girl close to him. When they left, Ryo asked the girl "Are you al right? I think we're safe, at least for now."

Girl: "You completely forgot me, right, Ryo Saeba?" asked the hooded girl.

Ryo: "Who are you?" asked a befuddled Ryo.

The girl removed the hood, revealing herself as Eri Kitamura, Kaori's school friend.

Eri: "Now do you remember me?" she said.

Ryo: "Eri chan! Long time, no see! How are you and what just happened?" asked Ryo as he put his gun back in the holster.

Eri: "I'll explain later. But for now thanks!" she said, as she hugged Ryo to show her gratitude.

Kaori who followed his partner, after hearing a gun shot, found him getting all cosy with a girl. She lost her temper and pounded him with another 1000-pound hammer as she said "Why you, loser son of a ...! Here I was getting all worried about you, while you were getting cosy with a girl!" She took out another hammer to punish him, when her partner resisted.

Ryo: "Wait! It's not what you think!" as Ryo managed to give her hammer, the slip.

Eri: "Kaori, wait. It's really not what you think. Saeba san saved my life tonight!" explained Eriko.

Kaori: "Eri, Eri chan, how are you? And what just happened?" said Kaori, who by then put away her hammer.

Eri: "It's a long story. But what happened to you, Kaori?" asked Eriko gesturing towards her belly.

Kaori: "Long story" said Kaori, eyeing Ryo angrily, who was grinning.

Eri: "Congrats! So you two finally realised?" said Eriko with a smiling face.

Kaori: "What! No! It's was very sudden!" explained a very confused Kaori.

Eri: "Oh really!" she said teasingly. But before the girls could continue their chatting, Ryo intervened.

Ryo: "Look I hate to break it to you girls. But it's getting late" interfered Ryo with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Kaori: "Oh yeah. I completely lost track of the time" replied a grinning Kaori.

Eri: "Anyway, listen, can I stay in your place for a few days? Actually I need your help" said Eriko.

Kaori: "What happened?" she asked

Eri: "Can't explain here. I'll explain when we reach your place" replied an anxious Eriko.

Ryo: "Yes. Let's go back" said Ryo, while heading back to the car.

They drove back home. By the time they reached, it was nearly 3 AM in the morning. As Kaori served coffee to her partner and her old client and friend, they asked Eriko to explain the situation, to paint a clearer picture.

Kaori: "So" said Kaori, as she handed Eriko her coffee cup "How did you get yourself into this mess?"

Eri: "Well, it all started around a year back, when my friend, Ciara and I, came up with a new fashion concept, 'Natsu girl', for this year's spring-summer collections. Ciara was planning to introduce her own line of shoe brand with this fashion show, which is supposed to have been held at various locations around the world, including Japan, Italy and the US. But six months ago, we got a threat call from a mysterious guy, Quentin Walker, who reportedly controls the fashion world in the US, demanding that we stop the show and hand over the original 'Ciara' shoe piece to him. Otherwise-" said Eriko with streaks of seriousness and sadness, reflecting in her eyes.

Ryo: "Otherwise?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Eri: "We would have to face dire consequences and people involved in it will start disappearing. At first, we took it as a joke. But slowly, people started 'disappearing', with many either being kidnapped or killed. The crisis reached a boiling point when our showstopper, supermodel, Ellen Diaz was murdered by a professional, at her home in Santa Monica. That's when we realised the gravity of the situation and panicked really bad" said Eriko, with downcast eyes.

Kaori: "Why didn't you go to the police then?" asked Kaori.

Eri: "After Ellen's murder, we spoke to the police about likely suspects and people who could have a hand in her murder. The same night, our costume designer, Sonia Henderson was kidnapped. The kidnapper threatened us that if we became party to the judicial inquiry process and gave anymore further info to the police, Sonia would be killed. The kidnapper also claimed that he simply raped Sonia for now, but if they wouldn't learn their lesson, what happened with Ellen, would happen to her. And then a week ago, Ciara was kidnapped from London's Fleet Street, when she was shopping for the show. The kidnapper informed me that Sonia and Ciara with the Japanese Yakuza but then he could not guarantee their safety. So asked me to come with 30 million $ and the original 'Ciara' pair, and meet him at Shinjuku in Tokyo.

I went to Shinjuku as I was instructed expecting the safe return of Sonia and Ciara. But I didn't realise that I was in for the shock of my life. Instead of turning up with Sonia and Ciara, the kidnapper's men, gave me a box instead. On opening the box, I was shocked to find photographs of Sonia being raped and killed. Soon after, I got a call from Quentin claiming that he was the one who raped and killed her and was planning to do the same with Ciara, as well. That's when you intervened, Saeba san. Thank you"

Eri: "Please help me. Please!" she said with tear-filled eyes.

Kaori: "Its al right. Everything will be fine. Don't worry; we'll take care of them. Now, at least smile" she assured her friend, who held onto to Kaori for support.

Ryo: "It's ok. Leave it to me" he said as he knelt down and held her hand and added "I'll accept it, but only on one condition" he said nodding his head.

Eri: "If it's money you're talking about. I'll pay" she said smilingly, wiping her tears.

Ryo: "No it's more important than that. A _mokkori ippatsu_" he said, as he grabbed her by the waist. "Now come on, let's go" he said charmingly.

Kaori: "What the hell are you thinking?" said Kaori, as she took out a 10000-pound hammer, ready to cement her partner.

The minute she was about to hit him, Eriko stopped her and asked her to put away her hammer.

Kaori: "But why?" asked Kaori as the hammer disappeared from her hands.

Eri: "It's not good to lift anything heavy, not at least in 'this' condition" replied Eriko pointing at her belly. Besides-" she said as she turned away and added "How did you end up like this any way? You were saying about something happening suddenly?" she replied eyeing Ryo, who was by then sweating heavily.

Kaori: "Well that's a very long story. It's all, this guy's fault!"

Eri: "Fault? But how?" she asked raising her eyebrows as she surmised "Let me guess, a night of passion play?"

Both Ryo as well as Kaori chose not reply as they both blushed heavily and avoided eye-contact.

Eri: "Well, I guess I understand. But I think we should go off to sleep" said Eriko stretching herself.

Ryo: "Yes we should" said Ryo as his eyes lighted up on an opportunity of a night visit.

Kaori: "Ryo?"

Ryo: "Yes?" he asked with a smiling face when suddenly he heard a clicking sound and found his hand cuffed onto Kaori's. "What the hell, Kaori?" he asked angrily.

Kaori: "Well, that ought to keep you in line for tonight. And besides I flushed the key down the toilet" she said.

Ryo: "Well I don't care. Any way I might have a master key in my pocket" he said as he scourged his pockets for the key, but in vain. "What the hell, where did it go?" he asked.

Kaori: "If you're searching for the master key. You won't be able to find it without my help. So my advice- Sleep like a good boy. Otherwise you'll have to face the wrath of the hammer!" she said with a calm expression as she held a mini hammer in her hand.

Ryo: "You what! Are you crazy? How will I get rid of these cuffs tomorrow?" he said.

Kaori: "Oh, don't worry about tomorrow. I'll find a way. But till then be a good boy, will you?" she said as she patted his head.

Ryo: "No way, you've got to be joking! And sleep in the same bed, with you?" he replied, apparently in a state of shock, by then.

Kaori: "You got a problem?" said Kaori, taking out one of her mini hammers.

Ryo: "No let's go" replied Ryo as laughed out to hide his embarrassment.

Eriko: "Well, I'm off for tonight. It's getting kind of super late" she said heading off in the direction of the guest room.

Kaori: "Yes good night. I hope you'll be ok in the guest room tonight" she said with a smiling face and added while narrowing her eyes on Ryo "And I'll make sure Mr. Mokkori here behaves!"

Eriko: "Yeah don't you worry Kaori. And besides, he isn't as bad as you think. The problem is both of you are kind of confused" said Eriko.

The last comment made the couple retort in unison "Confused about what?"

Eriko: "Oh nothing. Any way I'm off to sleep" said Eriko as she left for her room.

While Eriko went off to her room, Kaori dragged her partner like a child, back to their room. For the first time, Ryo was unable to carry out his nocturnal duties naturally. But then somehow he was glad that he could keep his partner and his client safe from the hands of evil, at least for now. He knew that whoever kidnapped Eriko's friend would come back to harm her again. And then there was Sonia's life hanging on the thread. He felt he had no other choice but to challenge the killer to a murder game.


	5. Tripping on a high tension wire

[SORRY GUYS FOR MY LATE UPDATE! I WAS OUT OF TOWN! WILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON ENOUGH! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! AND PLEASE CONTINUING SHOWERING ME WITH BOTH POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE REVIEWS.

PS: THANKS NEHA :)]

**ERIKO'S POV:**

'Guess that completes the entire list. I hope there's nothing else left out. If it hadn't been for Saeba san, I wouldn't have been able to carry all these things' I thought to myself, holding a couple of carry bags stashed with jewellery and accessories for my upcoming fashion show. Since I came to Harajuku, the most fashionable and trend crazy part of the town, all the way from Shinjuku, I guess my trip would be incomplete if I missed out the fresh aroma of coffee from 'Grazie's'. So while making a final check through my list, I planned on a coffee date with Saeba san at Grazie's. I also wished if Kaori could have joined us. But I guess Saeba san was right when he said it would be too dangerous for Kaori to tag along, given her condition. 'Yeah, but I guess nothing could be done about that. And after all that he's done and still doing for me, I guess that's the best way to repay him.' I thought. I was going to turn my back to suggest him my idea when suddenly I heard a woman scream out 'Pervert!' in the streets. I turned around only to notice Saeba san being knocked out like a piece of trash.

As the most commendable sweeper in town kept on grinning I said 'You never do learn, do you? Are you alright?' The man immediately got up to his feet and replied 'I'm strong like iron. After all, I am the stallion of Shinjuku.' 'Umm, Saeba san' I asked confused. 'I'm done here. Would you like to hang out in some place, you know for some fun time? Actually-' I said but before I could complete, the raven haired handsome sweeper held me by my waist and interrupted my speech, as he suggested 'I know, how about we go to Hotel Lovelace. It's a great place for our mokkori date and maybe we can, ouch, that hurts, Eri chan' he said as I twisted his ear. 'No not that kind of date, Saeba san. I'm asking if you'd like to go out on a coffee date. You see I know this great place in Harajuku where you can get some great coffee. So I was wondering if you'd be interested' I asked. 'Yeah, any date is good, as long as Kaori isn't involved' he said.

Although I knew Saeba san kept on pretending that his partner and my friend was a real pain in the ass. But in reality, he really loved her and was over-protective about her. I kept on smiling to myself as I thought how happy my friend was with this man while we made our way to the cafe.

'Thanks Saeba san' I said while taking a bite off my black forest.

'Thanks for what? Carrying all these?' he said gesturing towards the bags.

'No, for all that you and Kaori have done for me' I replied.

'Save it' he said while a taking a sip off the coffee cup and he added 'actually I wanted to ask you, who you think could be behind all these attacks?'

'I don't know' I said taking a sip of coffee as I added 'but I guess it could be the work of Antoine Guiselli, a popular name in the fashion milieu.'

'Hmm' he murmured with a finger on his chin and added 'besides that, I was wondering what could be so-'but before he could complete, my cell phone rang. I graciously apologized to him and rushed towards the washroom to pick up the call. I searched my bag through and through for my cell phone. But by the time I fished it out of my bag, it stopped ringing. 'Damn who could it be? If it's Stephanie again, I'll-' I thought. But the minute I checked the call list, I got the greatest shock of my life._ 'Sonia?'_ I thought as I ran my eyes over the missed call list again 'But how could it be?' I said to myself petrified at my own thoughts.

_When I dialled back, a pre-recorded voice tone played back which said 'The number you have dialled is currently unavailable. Please try later.'_

I got back to the table, only to notice Saeba staring lecherously at a couple of pretty blond women sitting next to our table. On noticing my all worked up face, he asked 'What's the matter, Eri chan?'

'Nothing' I replied trying to maintain my cool demeanour. 'I guess we'd better go back home, right? Kaori would be mad if she saw you flirting' I smiled trying to cheer up and divert myself from the shock I just went through right now.

'Alright, lets go' he said. While driving back home I asked him what was he about to tell me back in the cafe when my phone rang and interrupted the conversation.

'No, it's just that I was wondering what could be so important about that shoe' he said gesturing at the 'Ciara' pair in my bag 'that they could be ready to kill people' he added.

'I don't know' I replied, my eyes drowned in sadness and tension.

On reaching Saeba san's apartment, he helped me out carrying all the heavy bags. Saeba kept on entertaining me with all his usual jokes and chit-chat when suddenly the atmosphere between us changed and he got serious. Like a sudden tempest in a calm ocean, Saeba san suddenly appeared cold, alert and serious.

'What's the matter?' I asked.

'Quiet. Something's wrong' he replied as he rushed upstairs to his apartment with the python in his hand.

I followed him only to find him standing alert at the edge of the door while the telephone rang away. Unable to take it any longer, I decided to answer the phone leaving my stuff at the staircase while Saeba san performed a quick reconnaissance of the apartment.

'Hello' I said picking up the receiver. But the minute I picked up the receiver, the call got disconnected. 'Weird' I wondered to myself, when suddenly Saeba san exclaimed 'Oh no! Get out fast' and added 'there's something planted here' as he pulled my hand and we rushed out of his apartment only to thrown back by the deafening sound of a low intensity bomb.

'Are you alright?' he asked, holding onto me.

'Yeah, I guess. But what just happened?' I asked confused.

'By receiving the call, you unintentionally triggered off a low intensity bomb that had been planted below the table where the phone was kept' he surmised. 'When I saw the reflection of a red light blinking on your shoe, I realised what was going on' he added with a serious tone.

'I see' I murmured and while looking around for my best friend I asked 'But then where's Kaori?' to which Saeba san opened a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. As I ran my eyes over the content in the paper I received another shock of my life.

The paper read** 'Quite a pretty wife you have, Saeba Ryo. I bet your baby will be prettier. But if you don't do as I say, I can't guarantee whether you'll see that woman of yours alive. So here's my deal. You hand over the pretty lady you're protecting right now. And we give you back what's yours! Meet me an hour before midnight tomorrow at Tokyo Bay's Shirokawa warehouse and don't try any games. And PS, ask the pretty lady to bring the original Ciara shoe, otherwise, her friends will have to face what Sonia faced!'**

As I read out aloud, tears dribbled out from my eyes and I held onto to Saeba san seeking comfort in his hefty arms. I wiped my tears away and lifted up my head only to find Saeba san crushing that piece of paper with a murderous look on his face. I found it hard to digest a completely different side of Saeba who seemed like a cold blooded contract killer, very separate from his usual lecherous self. To dispel the air of discontent, I asked 'So what can be done now?' to which he replied with a husky tone 'Grab your stuff. We're leaving because now war has been declared.'

I was confused regarding our destination while Saeba san drove with a cold and no nonsense expression on his face. So I asked 'Where are we going?' to which he replied 'You'll see. Times like these calls for back-up and right now no one can help us better than Miki and Umibozu' he said.

After sometime, we reached a western styled homey cottage with a light coloured door on which was etched 'Cat's eye'.

'Here we are' he said as he parked his Austin mini and added 'Let's go.'

On entering, we were greeted by a pretty young lady and a herculean sized gentleman as they said in unison 'Welcome.'

The young lady on noticing Saeba san austere expression asked 'What's the matter, Saeba san?' to which he replied expressionlessly 'I need your help'.

'Why? What happened?' she asked twitching an eyebrow.

'I'll explain. But first, could you brew up some coffee?' he asked.

'Yes. But then who's she?' asked the young woman gesturing towards me.

'I'm Eriko, Kitahara Eriko. I'm Kaori's friend' I said introducing myself.

While sipping on our cup of coffee, we explained the situation. 'I see' replied the young lady. 'But then what are they really after?' she asked to which I took out the pair of shoes from my bag and replied 'after these.' I continued explaining as to how these thugs were using Kaori as collateral to get hold of these shoes when suddenly Saeba san snatched one of the pairs from my hand and tried opening the heel.

'What are you doing?' I asked as I noticed Saeba knocking the heel open on the coffee table. The minute he knocked it open, we were in for the shock of our lives. _Diamonds, tiny shiny diamonds_, at least hundreds of them came out as Saeba san knocked out the heel open.

'What!' we said in unison.

'_Diamonds, hundreds of them_' replied the young woman 'but I don't get it. How did they get in there?' she asked.

'Looks like some one in your group is involved in some stellar diamond smuggling business here' surmised Saeba.

'But how did you figure it out, Saeba san?' asked the dark haired young woman.

'When she took out the shoe from her bag to show it to you, I noticed that the heel was loose as if someone had altered or comprised it' he replied. 'But it wasn't the heel that caught my eye' he said as he picked up a tiny diamond and added 'it was this or rather the glint of this precious gem that caught my eye.'

'No but it can't be' I protested, my eyes moist. 'Ciara isn't the type of person who would get involved in such things. I know her too well, Saeba san, trust me' I added.

'Then who can it be?' asked the hefty gentleman.

'I don't know' I replied as I wiped my tears.

Saeba san picked up the heel as well as the diamonds and he asked 'Besides Ciara and Sonia, who else were involved in this?'

'Besides Sonia, Maybel was involved. But she was hospitalised after suffering a major poisoning attack a few months back, following which she backed off the project, fearing for her life. It's my fault that Kaori got kidnapped. I knew something was fishy since the time we got death calls' I said as tears dribbled from my eyes.

'Get a hold of yourself' said Saeba san as he shook me up and added 'you need to be strong now, Eri chan. Without your help, this mission would be impossible to achieve'.

'Hmm' I murmured nodding my head.

'We'd be glad to help' replied the barista couple in unison.

'Miki will take care of the ammunition, while I patch up my jeep and you'd better inform Saeko of the developments. I think its better we involve her in this' suggested the behemothic barista while puckering up a smile on his face.

'I understand' replied Saeba san and he added 'This is war.'


End file.
